Transformers: Elisha Beginning
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: A girl name Elisha Miasha Witwicky Helps out her Adoptive brother Sam witwicky , Mikaela Banes and her two friends Lucy and Ricco. She a special girl who has dreams of this and ended up coming true. She faces a dangerous path against the Autobots and Decepticon to reach the cube. But what they do not know much of Elisha Heritage until it was too late. Adventure/Family/Romance.
1. Introducing Elisha, Lucy, and Ricco

It's been ages. AGES i tell you. I been dreaming, the same dreams over and over. My brother is always here to care for me well he wasn't really my brother, yeah i found out on my own that i was adopted. My mother was judy witwicky. my Father was Ron witwicky. The problem was they could never figure out were i came from, who my birth parents wore and why my eye glowed blue with red mixed with a purple lining in them. In my school, people said i was tested and thrown out as a experiment, other said i was a freak and most of the recalled that had contacts in to show i was afraid to show my true eye color. But only 5% of the people in my school stood up for me. My brother sam. His friend miles. My cool, stubborn but a crazy for medical issues, lucy the lucky girl. There a reason behind calling her lucky, whenever she gets tries to hurt herself she comes out unscratched, it amazes me how stubborn she is to not get hurt. The last one who stood up for me was second closest friend i knew. I don't have a crush on him but he is like an older brother. I call him ricco the ricochet. He owns a few weapons but mostly snipers. He can ricochet a sniper bullet off a school brick wall and into a target with no problem.

Oh.. I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention my name. I'm Elisha Maisha Witwicky. I'm 5'2 shorter than sam, miles and Ricco. They are like 5'8 sam, 5'7 miles, and 6'2 Ricco. Lucy is the same height as me. I wear anything that has a black or red tank top with either a black or red jacket. My jeans are always blue and my sneakers are white.

But here I am, in the front of the class. The teacher had rearrange seats once more because of me. Ricco was moved in the back with lucy. Same was moved behind me and his little crush mickela was behind him and beside her was trent. Total asshole to sam and a total pig towards me. I mean what guy in their right mind what to be with me.

I wasn't paying attention to the teacher who called sam up to present his family tree article, i guess that was the assignment. I never did my homework. I heard a small snap and i turn my head seeing sam rub the bottom of his neck. I raised an eye brow and turn my toward trent who was smiling. I mouth something at him ' do it again and i break your arms ' was the only thing i mouth toward him and he flinched a bit by my threat. I guess you could say i grew a back bone a bit but my threats never been carried out because they knew to stay away or stop what their doing.

Still, I blocked everything out including sam presentation, Until the bell rang. I got up from my seat. Walked over to doorway and leaned against it waiting for my brother. I notice he was trying to convince the teacher to give him an A. And somehow it worked. The teacher changed his B to an -A.

With victory from sam, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the hallway. I had spotted Ricco and Lucy in the car with my Adoptive father. I smiled lightly.

"So the girl has arrived. Did you see what trent did in class?" Ricco said.

"You bit i did. I even threaten him" I said.

"But you never carry them out" Ricco said with a stern tone.

I laughs slightly and sat down in the car between ricco and lucy. " You didn't get hurt did you Elisha from the way you running you looked like you were about to get a sprain ankle" Lucy said.

"I'm fine, If it wasn't for sam here pulling me. So what are you guys doing in dad car?" I asked.

"We want to see what car sam gonna get" Ricco said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Nah, We are also spending the night at your place. Movie night remember" Lucy said.

" Oh... I totally forgot. Sorry." I apologized.

"Yes! Dad! I got an A" Sam said.

"Let me see" Ron said.

Sam showed the paper with an -A on it and ron nodded his head " It's an A" Ron said.

"Great he got the cash and now he has the A's. What's next. " I said.

Ricco and Lucy laughed my statement with their head shaking from side to side. I raised an eye brow. Of course they always laugh at my statements.

When i first meet these two. I had no clue how they acted. But once they saw my hair and eyes, they were all ' _Cool. I like your hair and eyes_ ' I was actually happy they were the first to like them. Other hated them for some reason. I still didn't understand why. I even asked ron and judy who were my parents or where i came from and all i got was ' _i don't know_ '.

With me being distracted on talk to my friends. Ricco said something out loud about a porsche " Oh My God, Ron brought us to the Porsche dealership" Ricco said.

"What? " I said. I knew somehow this was a joke. I watched sam straighten up and bounced in his seat with his hand in a fist and between his teeth. Ricco quickly lifted his cell phone up and took a quick snap shot of sam excited face that looked completely stupid.

" No. no, no dad, You didn't" Sam said.

"Yeah i did. You aint getting a porsche" Ron said.

Me, Ricco and lucy roared in laughter as ron followed along. Sam shot me a glare but i wasn't phased by it. I was still laughing at him.

"You think that funny?" Sam said.

"Yep." I admitted.

"Oh yeah. And you should see the look on your face." Ricco said.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh still " Yeah. Ricco got a snap shot of it" Lucy said.

I chuckled at this and saw sam jaw dropped but once he straighten back up and turned around to face the road. We noticed that we were coming up to an old dealer shop called Bolivia Car shop. I raised my eyebrow and glared at Ron '_Really_ ' was the only thought i had in my mind.

Once ron parked the car. all five of us got out and head over to the black man who stood their looking like he was wearing a hawaiian shirt. I heard sam argue with ron about the car difference.

"See that is a 40 yr old vergin " Sam pointed at one car " that the 50 yr old version " Sam said pointing at the other car.

"okay." Ron said.

"You want me to live that life" Sam asked.

"No sacrifice. no victory" ron said

" yeah, No victory. You know, I got it" Sam replied.

I chuckled. I listen as sam was introducing himself to the black man that wanted us to call him ' Uncle bobby b ' I stood there and raised an eyebrow and the first thought that came into my mind was ' RAPIST ' But i could never shout it out.

So me, ricco and lucy decided to go and look at the other car. I notice sam and ron following us. I stopped and saw a camaro as my jaw automatically dropped " Ricco. Lucy come look at this car. It a camaro with racing stripes" I said.

Ricco and lucy saw what i was talking about and rushed over to the car. Sam also saw what i was talking about and walked over. I watched him get into the camaro and got adjusted in the seat. I lean on the window seal of the door and watch sam rub his thumb over the car driving wheel and it revealed a face.

"It got racing stripes" Sam said.

"Yeah... It got racing..." Bobby was about to finish but he started to call and argue with manny. But i ignore that and was focus on the car.

Once I saw the symbol, The image burned itself into my mind. Somehow I knew I saw the symbol somewhere. Even I remember having dream of it.

"Feel good" Sam said.

I shot him a glare and the next thought to that was ' Ohh okay... Um... Sounded wrong.' I shook my head. Still not believe he actually said that. I stood up hearing ron ask for the amount it cost and ron declined instantly. I began to roll my eyes. Listening to sam and bobby argue over the car but sam ended up failing and got out of the car. Once sam closed the driver the door the passenger door open up fast and banged against the other car next to it. Then they were arguing over a Fiesta with racing stripes or some other car. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to them argue back and forth

Finally the arguing stopped as we were about to walk away from the yellow and black camaro. We began to hear a high pitched sound coming from the car as the windows of the other cars ended up blowing up into pieces. We all ducked down as we felt small pieces of glass fall on us and the ground. Bobby stood up and rasied his hand up that showed four fingers" 4,000" was all he said.

Lucy, Ricco and I all grinned at the camaro and laughs. Ron had paid for the car and we got to ride with sam. I swear the camaro wanted us to have him as sam car. Wait.. Him.. When did i start calling cars by genders. Oh well i like him already. I wonder what else this car can do.

Once sam pulled into the drive way. He got out along with me, ricco and lucy.

"Welcome home Elisha. " Judy said.

"Thank mom. You remember Ricco and Lucy?" I said.

"Of course i do. It good to see you two again. I got everything ready for movie night for you three. Just remember Ricco must leave your bedroom after you two ladies get tired" Judy said.

I groan at this. Of course a mother like her would say something like that. I looked over and saw ricco smirking at me with a raised eyebrow as i wave him off like ' Don't even listen to her'. He shrugged and lucy was giggling. Surely lucy would. I turned and walked toward the door as they other follow me. We went inside and toward my bedroom as i plop down on my bed, Ricco sat down on my computer chair and Lucy sat down in the bean bag. OF course i never sit in it because it was so damn hard to get out of. I prefer either the Bed or the computer chair.

I heard my computer being turn on and the first web sit ricco was on was a weapon site. Of course he was interested in weapons. His dream job was to be a sniper or a weapon specialist in the military. For me i too wanted to join the military. Infiltrating, Decoding codes and spying. You could say i can hack a bit and became undetected pass firewalls. Funny thing is i did it one time with ricco here and the first thing he said was ' _ your eyes are glowing when you were hacking into the system_' I was confused by what he said and when i looked in the bathroom mirror they were actually glowing. I was shock at the time. My mind was in a trance when i was hacking. Funny though ain't it.

Lucy was reading one of my dream journals and well she was fascinating about it. All i dreamt of is Robots, A cube, Symbols and one robot who was smaller then the others with a blue visor. For some reason i would talk to him in my dreams then wake up remembering everything. I just shrug it off sometimes.

I remember a party that sam wanted to go to but i was too busy to trying to find one of the movies to watch. Before we knew. I heard ron yell at sam for walking on the grass. Then i hear the car let out some black smoke from the tail pipe.

**Later that night.**

Ricco had fallen asleep on the computer chair. Lucy had to laugh at his sleeping position. Riccon head was hanging on the back of the chair, his arms on the arms of the chair with his hands hanged face down with his fingertips pointed at the floor and his legs were stretched out. I stood up with a smirk. Lucy saw this smirk and tried to hold in a laugh.

I grab a black washable marker. Walked over to him and began to draw a target on his left cheek. Three small swirls on his right. A small mustache above and under his lip and nose. I wrote on his forehead say ' Sniper Badass' Purely bold on his forehead. I closed the marker up and tossed it behind my bed as i jumped and landed on my bed with my head on my pillow. Lucy burst out laughing at this. But her laughing didn't wake ricco up. Surely i can manage to stay awake for a whole week. Ricco can stay away from five to six weeks. Lucy she can only manage to stay awake for two days straight then she goes and worries about her health, sometimes she worries about mine and ricco as well.

Lucy has the same dream like me and ricco. She wants to be a medical officer of the military. She a good kid, always there for us when we are injure that is. She has been studying medical herbs and medicines since the day she gotten a medical book. She bring it with her everywhere, including camping or swimming. For a girl who looks like she can't hold a battle surely knows how to handle herself with medicals. Ricco on the other hand, He can handle about anything. Including against trent. Speaking of Trent, Last week he got in a fight with ricco and was thrown into the wall just for touching me. Ricco knew i don't let anyone touch me unless i knew how close you are with me in a friend zone relation. Lucy didn't really care much about trent she knew he was a asshole from the beginning.

I began to yawn and closing my eyes. I heard a small snore coming from lucy and i figure she too had fallen asleep. The movie we had watch was fast and furious one and two and 500 mph. Two movies ricco was out like a light. the third movie stomp the yard was put on pause because of lucy falling asleep. I let out another yawn and turn over the light switch that was by my bed as i fell asleep. Curling up on top of the blanket.

**The next morning**

I woke up from the yell of Ricco saying something about marker on his face. I chuckled at this from remembering what i did last night. But then Lucy came up stair and open my door as i was getting out of bed and saw a look on her face.

"You're brother is in jail" Lucy said.

"Uh.. He's to stupid to be in jail. how in the world did he get into jail?" I asked.

"Don't know. Come on. Ron taking us to go get him." Lucy said.

I nodded my head. still wearing the same clothes but i didn't care, I had the gut to wear the same pants but i quickly switched my black tank top and red jacket for a red tank top with a black jacket. I put my white sneaker son and walk out of my room with lucy as i head down stairs and outside. I saw ricco sitting in the passenger seat with an anger look that soon changed to a smile.

"Enjoy the marker?" I asked.

"You're sneaky i get it. But be warn i will get you back" Ricco said.

I laugh and so did lucy as lucy climbed in the backseat of the car while i just jump over the door and landed in the seat. Ron saw this and shook his head as he got in. Ron knew i was a tomboy. I never really was into any girly girl stuff. I remember judy buying be a doll house and it only took one day to burn it because i had broken it, torn it apart, drawn on it and Dump any type of liquid i got my hands on onto it. I did that all in one day and i was like eight years old. Judy was upset about it and ron had to burn it because it was no use to me. Soon they figured it out that i loved boy stuff. When i got older i tried to die my hair red and black but it never affected me because of my hair being silver. I still didn't understand why my hair didn't dye that day so i gave up.

We finally gotten to the police station as ricco and lucy got out, Then me and ron. It's funny how slow we are to get out of a car. Of course not being blood related though. We walked into the police station and saw same sitting in the air. I had to laugh at him " Got in trouble that a first. Losing the goodboy act?" I asked.

"Oh shut it you" sam said.

Ricco chuckles " Hey, I'll give you a break on this being the first out of one of us four being in jail for no reason has to have some reason" He said.

"I agree with ricco here sammy" Lucy said.

Of course. She had to say _ sammy_ it was one of her favorite nicknames to sam. I shrugged at him. I turned to the policemen to enter into the room.

We listen to the policemen talk to sam about his car but what caught mine, Ricco and lucy attention was when same said it just stood up.

"Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up. and no drippy-drippy" He said as he waved a small bottle and cap in front of same.

Sam took it and stared at it. Ricco has to chuckle at this " what are you rolling? Whippets, Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He asked.

"No, I'm not on any drugs, You can asked my sister and her friends" Sam said.

The policemen looked at us three and i nodded my head " It's true. I be the first to burn his hands if he touched any drugs." I said.

"I be the next to put a sniper to his ass for having them" Ricco said.

"I be the last one to put some painful antibiotics on his wounds and a tool to his head" Lucy admitted.

Me and ricco stared at her and stepped away from her by an inch. We knew she was nice but she is also scary when it comes to her medical tools.

"What's these" He said as he bring the bottle of dog pills out and he read it " Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of mojo" He added.

I raised an eyebrow once more but ricco could tell i was ready to snap. Ricco set his hand on my shoulder in a tight squeeze to make sure i was help back. He knew i was only close to never taming my temper.

"Those are sam dog's pain pills." Lucy said.

"You know, a chihuahua. A little" Ron said.

The policemen rub the nose bridge between his eyes and moved his hand under his jacket to reveal his gun. Sam saw the weapon and so did ricco. I saw the glint in light in ricco eyes and i can tell he was ready to snatch it.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent?" He glares at sam as sam was began to show he was shaking" You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause i promise you I will bust you up." He said.

I snapped. I grab the man head and slammed his head into his desk and whisper into his ear " Threaten my brother again and you wont have a head" I said. Ricco saw this moment and he grab my arm and pulls me back But i didn't realized that he also grabbed the man gun as well and quickly slipped it into his pants.

A few moments later. we told ron we would walk home since i need time to cool off and to think of thinks of what sam said.

"Do you think sam tell the truth?" I asked.

"I believe so. I mean your dream journals says it all as well" lucy said.

"Ah, who cares really look what i got " Ricco said as he pulled out the 50 cent weapon.

I laughed at ricco " i knew you would go for it. Another one to add to the collection?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ricco said with a cheerful voice.

Ricco was a master at swiping things. If he wanted to he could rob a store within 3 seconds. I like to call it his quick draw. Image what he can do with the ammo pack and sniper rifle within 3 seconds top. Luck on the other hand hated ricco for doing something like that. She worried that he'll get caught one of these days. But i knew one of these days he gonna be in the military along with me and lucy.

Once i was finally calmed down enough. Lucy and ricco stopped at the coffee shop. Of course, Coffee of all places. I had order the original Maxwell coffee. Lucy order a cappuccino with vanilla and Ricco order cold coffee. I shiver at his order. Cold... Coffee wow. Once we sat at our table that we had marked down with our names. We took our time to drink our coffees.

Right behind me was Mikaela and her friends. I completely ignore her talking but then what snapped us out of our talk was a groan coming from sam. I turned around and saw sam laying on his back.

"Wow sam nice crash" i said.

"Yeah, Felt good" Sam said.

"O.m.g are you alright sam" Mikaela asked.

"Never better" Sam quickly got up and got on judy bike " We need to move now you three, my car is chasing me" Sam said as he rode off on mom bike.

"Did sam just right a girls bike. That takes guts" Ricco said.

I stood up quickly and grabs ricco and lucy wrist and began to run after sam. Once we caught up with sam, we saw a black and white robot hovering over sam as i growl and picked up a brick. I tossed it into the robot head with a yell " Leave my brother alone" I said my eye began to glow with angry. Ricco didn't like the idea of what i did. Once it turned to us. Sam took the chance to run. Ricco and lucy ran after sam as i followed behind.

The next thing came was mikaela was knocked off her scooter by sam as we caught up with him. " We need to move now!" I said as the Yellow camaro drove up infront of us " get in get in. Just trust me and get in" Sam said.

I nodded my head as all five of us got into the yellow camaro and it drove up in full speed while the other car is falling us.

"The hell just happen. What is that thing" I asked.

I had nothing else to say, but for some reason my dreams were coming true which means the cube i seen must be real as well. I saw the sky turn dark and from an all morning chase. The car pulled to a stop as it shut the engines off and the light as well. We watched the other car drive passed us and once it was out of sight. Sam tried to restarted the car back up and once it did. The car took off in a full blown speed, pass the other car as i watched the police car back up and began to chase us.

The next moment we were tossed out of the car and onto the ground as i watched it transformed and get collided into by the other robot. I was a silver mini bot run at me, but i took guts and punched the thing away from sam before it even laid a hand on him. It looked at me, more like into my glowing eyes. I saw it scamper at me before i heard to shots... Wait. Two shots. I turn to look and saw ricco bullet ricochet off the small robot armor but instead of hitting the ground one of the bullet bounced off the fence and straight into the small robot eye " That is way i am called Ricco the Ricochet" He said admiring his nickname of how he earned it. He spun the small pistol on his index finger and blow the steaming muzzle of the pistol with his breath.

We felt the ground shake as we look seeing the yellowbot throwing on last punch into the white and black bot that had fallen onto the ground. I build enough courage and walked up to it. My eyes were still glowing with anger but i did protect my brother at least.

"It's a robot." Sam said.

"But like a... " lucy said.

"Like a different ... you now, like a super-advance robot" Mikaela said.

"It's probably japanese." Sam said.

I shook my head and heard ricco speak " Hey! You! You want something with the Witwicky's right? Can you talk?" Ricco said.

"XM satellite radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia broadcasting systems..." He said.

"So you talk through the radio?" Lucy said.

"Thankyou, You're beautiful. You're wonderful, You're wonderful." He said.

"So what was that last night. What was that?" Sam asked.

"Message from starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" He said.

"Visitors from heaven? What... are you, Like an alien or something?" Sam asked.

Lucy pulled me over to ricco as the two looks at me " Just like in your dream journal. " Lucy said.

"Yeah. Do you think it may be real?" Ricco asked.

"Don't know for sure, Until i know the full story" I said.

"Do you think you meet that silver bot you talked so much in your dreams sometimes" Lucy said.

I blushed a bit " I... I don't know" I stutter for the first time.

Ricco pat my back as we heard sam call for us. We made our way up the hill and into the car. before we knew it began to drive us to another place as we got out. He allowed me and lucy sit on the hood of it's car as ricco leaned against it. We all looked at the sky and saw four other lights falling from the sky. So those must be the others. I wonder what they are all like. My eyes were still glowing for some reason. Ricco didn't like how my eyes were glowing and neither did lucy. Mikael has to say something about piece of crap with camaro. We were kicked out of the car and it drove off. I was to busy watching the car then to hear sam argue about the car driving off. I smacked his head and made him look as we all saw the camaro coming back looking like a 2007 camaro in perfect condition. We got back into it and it drove off.

**Few hours passed**

We drove into the alley and stopped. We got out of the car. I turned and saw a black GMC top pickup truck pull up behind us with a silver porsche. I turned once more as a Peter built truck pulled up forward with a H2 Rescue hummer as i heard the metals shift and adjusted only to see the five robots transformed in their life size standing form. Mine, Ricco and Lucy jaw automatically dropped.

" Are you samuel james witwicky, Elisha maisha Witwicky descendent of archibald witwicky?" he asked.

"They know you name." Mikaela said.

"Um excuse me for interrupting" At least i had my respect toward them " I hate to tell you. I am not blood related to either one of them. They are only my adoptive family" I said with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Forgive me young one i did not know" He said with a nodded.

I send a scolding look at him for the name ' young one ' but it was better than being called a child.

" My name is Optimus prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron." He said.

"But you can call us autobots for short" The green and white hummer said.

"Autobots" me and sam said at the same time. But i had more of a shocking voice then he did.

"Elisha! Your Eyes are glowing still!" Lucy said as she reminded me of my eyes. Crap! My eyes. I quickly cover my eyes as i sat down on the ground with my legs crossed. I breathed in as i held my breath. My eyes began to dimmed down from their glowing as they went back to their normal barely glowing state. I uncover my eyes and looked up.

I saw the autobots staring straight at me " You are not human like they are, are you?" The hummer said.

My eyebrow twitched as lucy and ricco held me back quickly as i fight to break out of their grasp " let me at him. He gonna regret saying that when in pull out all his cords and wires from his head, arms and legs!" I said with anger tone.

"Ah, jeezes. Just when we calmed her down too. You had to go and say that." Ricco said.

"Please forgive her. She'll calm down once everything is settle. She is human. She just doesn't understand where she came from or who her parents were" Lucy explained the situation.

I began to calm down a bit as i heard a bot speak " What's cracking, little bitches?" He said as i jolted fast to see the silver bot jump and spin landing on the broken down car in sitting style ' Language of a rapper?' the though passed my head as i stopped struggling which surprise ricco of how fast i calmed down. He released me and i walked over to him.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said.

I laugh at his saying and he looks down at me with a smile. He set his hand down and i jumped on it. I was placed on his shoulder. I actually felt safe with him for some reason. I knew he had to be the bot i spoke with in my dreams. Weird huh? I with the bots that was from my dreams which means could there bots with red eyes be here as well.

"what is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned earth's languages thro..." Before optimus could finished ricco stepped in " They learn from the world wide web idiot " Ricco said as he was playing around with a pistol being careful not to hit the trigger.

I watched ricco turn aroudn to face the black bot who had his weapon activated " My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said.

Ironhide attracted his cannon and pointed them at ricco " You feeling lucky, Punk?" ironhide said.

I saw a smirk appear on ricco face. I had a feeling he was about to say something and that time came now.

"Yeah i'm feeling lucky, Show me how to shoot those bad boys and i'll teach out a bit of human guns. But I bet i can also swipe you pretty cannon there for human guns within 8.2 seconds" Ricco said.

"Easy, Ironhide" optimus said.

At the same time i called out " Ricco you insane! You'll be squashed by those cannons" I said.

"Just kidding. I just want to show him my cannons. I like this kid. sounds like me when i was young" Ironhide said.

Ricco snorted in laughter. I knew he was gonna do something soon. And i had the feeling it was gonna last for a very long time.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimu said.

Ratchet sniffed the air " the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the females" Ratchet said.

Lucy smirked at this and walks to ratchet " Medical huh, I like that. I'm learning to be a medical officer as well. I believe we can swap some Medical advise for two different species?" lucy said.

"Of course. I be glad to learn about humans from another medical" Ratchet said.

I knew that was coming. How. Easy Medical! anything has to do with medicine or medical issues or anything. Leave it to Nurse Lucy that lucky to end up with a medical robot.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"bumblebee, right?" Sam said.

"Check on the rep yep, second to non" Bee said as he throws punches in the air.

"Um.. Optimus, i do not want to sound rude or anything. But can i have jazz as my own guardian. I'm not always with sam i'm usually with lucy and ricco" I said.

Optimus looked at me and smiled " If that is what jazz wish" He said.

"Sure lil lady. Jus' tell meh where yah want to go and i'll take yah there" Jazz said.

I smiled and nodded my head as i turned my head to

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee nodded his head as a red laser line shot him in the throat as i saw where it came from. I look at ratchet who was with lucy. " His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

* * *

**I am gonna stop there for now.**

**First time doing the story.**

**Lucy is with Ratchet. A surprise to lucy as well.**

**Ricco is with Iron hide. But there will be a surprise from Ricco.**

**And Elisha. She is with jazz. But there will be more to it.**

**R&R and enjoy.**


	2. Autobots Home Taken

So here i was, sitting on a silver porsche robot named jazz but me and my brother and friends were still surrounded by other robots. Yellowbot named bumblebee, makes sense since he black and yellow. Ratchet who is Yellow silver and red that tells he using a medical hummer and he was standing there with my medical crazy friend lucy. I turned my head and saw ricco showing off his so called _ stolen _Pistol and the black robot who was standing with Ricco was called ironhide. I can see why he called ironhide. He's bulky, Heavy armor with Heavy cannons plus he chosen the GMC 4x4 Top pickup truck. I have to say ironhide has some good taste in vehicles.

Then what caught my attention was the tall robot who was taller than the four. The red with blue flames who chosen a Peterbilt trailer moving truck, Optimus prime. Not bad for a choice, i could have chosen something more useful but that just me thinking. Anyways on topic. I allowed Optimus tell us about the cube and the glasses he needed. He also told us the war had started as well and that he needed the glass soon as possible to get to the cube before this dec.. Deception. No that not what he called it.. Decepticon that was it, yeah. Before this decepticon leader get ahold of it and uses the cubes powers to turn all of earth electronics to all and into an army.

"Sam witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival." Optimus told him.

Wait.. Did i just hear him right.. My adoptive brother holds our survival in his hands. I have to be impress that my older brother. Who knew my weak older brother can hold out survival for just a pair of glasses. I feel kinda jealous now.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikael asked.

"Sam" I said

Sam turned around toward me and looked up. He saw my eyes were still glowing by only a bit and he steps back, raising his hands in defence " There at home. I swear!" Sam said quickly.

I felt jazz put his hand around me, and lower me to the ground as he sat me down. "Autobots transform and roll out. Bumblebee will lead us to sam home" Optimus said.

I watched as all the autobots transformed into their... Good looking cars. Okay i had to say it alright. I'm like obsessed with cars. I heard a door click and open as i turn around seeing jazz door was wide open, so i did what was the next big thing. I got into my guardian driver seat and sat down, putting the seat belt around me.

"Hey, Lucy who you riding with?" Ricco said.

"With ratchet. I got a lot to discuss with him" Lucy said with a cheerful voice. I swear she _ is_ a psycho when it comes to medical.

"sweet, Riding with ironhide here. " Ricco said.

Ironhide chuckled at this and open his door. Ricco jumps into the driver seat and didn't put the seat belt on so ironhide did it for him. Same thing happen to lucy but she was more talking than sitting quietly.

The minutes passed still on the road. Oh well we are pretty far away from home. I have gotten jazz playing some music. But what caught me off guard when was when he asked about me. I didn't give him much information then besides being different, Not knowing my parents beside my adoptive parents. So i started to rub the steering wheel and i felt jazz shiver. I blinked and looked at him.

" Hey Tha felt Good" Jazz said.

" It did?" I asked

" You bet lil lady" Jazz said.

"Call me Elisha not lil lady. It makes me sound and look small" I said.

"Alright Eli" Jazz said.

I didn't mind the nickname he said it was only 3 letters from my name. So i just shrugged it off and notice that we had pulled in the alley behind my home. I felt jazz stop and unstrapped the seat off me. I open the door lightly and climbed out. I notice Lucy and Ricco also made it out of their rides. I walks over to them and also saw sam and mikaela getting out of bee vehicle modes. I walked up to sam and looks at him.

"You need to stay here, All right?" Sam said. " You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." sam pointed at me and mikaela.

"Okay, okay" mikaela said.

"All of them." Sam turn to me " Do you hear what i am saying" Sam said.

"Yeah, Okay, Okay" I said.

"Five minutes, all right?" Sam said.

I sat against bee hood and watched sam run up to the door. I saw dad standing behind the screen door saying something about 'grounding' since sam had a get-home-time. I was surprised i did not since Ricco and lucy are the only ones that i hang out with during either night or day. At night we go straight to either ricco lonely apartment or Lucy noisy family home. But At day we just hang around the park, coffee shop, lucy's tea shop for teens or Ricco cousins gun shop.

I heard a gun fire ring tone go off as i snapped my head toward ricco as i saw the look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. I knew it was his mother calling as i heard the cell being snapped closed. Lucy was about to talk but i stopped her and walks to ricco.

"Your mom?" I said.

"Yeah, She said there was news about the area dad was at was blown up. I know my dad is the captain and he to stubborn to die. But my mom is hurt from what she heard. I think they're lying and my dad is out there somewhere trying to contact their base" Ricco said.

I nodded my head. Ricco the ricochet is the son the eldest son of lennox. Sarah sent ricco to live near his cousins until school is over and since we are in our last grade. Ricco decided to follow his father steps and join the military. Ron and judy didn't like my idea of following my friend but it was my choice. Lucy had planned to join as well with us. Believe it or not, Her mother is a nurse of the hospital in tranquility and her Dad is one of the medical officers in the military.

I turned around and saw only lucy standing there. I notice the autobots had moved. Me, ricco and lucy ran after them and found them and the yard and fountain destroyed. I heard sam telling them about five minutes and then mojo comes and pisses on ironhide foot. I chuckle at that as sam picked up mojo and tried to convince ironhide that we all love chihuahuas. Ricco laughs at sam when we saw ironhide readying his cannons. But once ironhide finally retracted his cannons back, he walked away.

"My foot gonna rust." Ironhide said.

"Poor ironhide. " lucy said as she ran straight over to ratchet.

I burst out laughing at this since i could no longer hold it in. i fell over onto my back, hold my stomach. Ricco raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He followed Ironhide with a rag. Wait a rag... Where did he ge... Never mind must belong to one of his weapons.

"So Eli is this where ya live?" Jazz asked.

I managed to calm down a bit and sat up " Yep. My room on the other side of the house." I said.

"Is there any other places that are cool to relax at?" Jazz said.

"Hmm. I don't know" I admitted with a shrug.

Jazz nodded his head and walks off. I got up and followed after my guardian. I didn't know why i wanted to follow him. I felt like a lost puppy when i was around him. Then suddenly optimus said we need to hide so they did but lucy tried to stop ratchet from walking into the power lines that caused him to jolt and fall over. He sat up and said "Wow! That was tingly. You gotta try that" Ratchet said.

Ricco laughs at ratchet and lucy gave a worried look at ratchet " Yeah, That looks fun" Ironhide said with an amusement tone but smiles at the laughter ricco was giving off.

"Are you alright ratchet?" Lucy said.

" Of course i am. It was only a little jolt" Ratchet said.

I look at jazz who was smiling big at this. I chuckled and watched them. I was actually glad my life gotten interesting. But something felt little off, I do not know how to explain it. I sat down on jazz foot and he looked down at me with a big smile. " You got that on camera?" I asked.

"Ya betcha " Jazz said as he held his thumbs up.

I laugh at him for a little and turned back to ironhide and ricco. I notice ricco was talking to ironhide about the weapon here because i notice a shiny pistol in his hand. I guess he waxed it. I turn to lucy and ratchet as i could barely hear them. All i got out from them was ' medicine ' and 'cybertronians'. I wasn't my type of thing.

**An Hour has passed**

I ran into the house leaving a very confused jazz, even ricco and lucy were confused. Once ricco and lucy saw who walked into my home, they ran after me. I got to my adoptive family and stood beside " Did you get the glasses" I asked him.

"Yeah but i got stopped" sam said.

I turned my head and saw the men in black suits walking over to us. My eyes began to glow and lucy and ricco saw this. I felt both of my friends place with hands on my shoulders. But for some reason my body began to burn as if it was on fire. I knew i wasn't standing on fire though nor was the room above 80 degrees.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. The white man in a black suit looked at me and sam. " Your son filed a stolen car reported last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." He said.

"They're ripping up my rose bush!" Judy said.

"National security?" Ron said.

"That's right. National security." he said.

I turned my head and heard judy grab the bat.. wait a minute. Did my hearing just boosted or something. Great.. First my body is burning and I want to scream. Ricco felt my body tense a bit. He was glaring daggers at simmons... I think that who he was. If i could remember my dream said something about this.

All i kept hearing was ron and judy saying something about the yard and bushes, and the men telling her to put the bat down. Then ricco steps in.

"Listen here. There something fishy going on here and i tend to find out"Ricco said stepping in front of me to block my glowing eye sight.

"Yeah there something fishy going on here. Her, her brother, You, your friend, this house and the little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going here" Simmons said.

"What operation?" Ron said.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Simmon said.

I heard him call sam over as the man in black suits scanned sam with a machine as i began to beep loud and fast. I quickly cover my ears because of how loud it was. The soon Me, Sam, Ricco and lucy were all dragged into one van as judy and ron put in the other but i heard them protesting. I was struggling to break free but i kept my eyes closed.

Soon i found myself sitting down beside them. I heard mikaela was here as well. Riccon was nudging my shoulder " keep your eyes closed elisha. They are glowing to the point they are blinding to a humans eye" Ricco said.

"I don't know how long elisha gonna be like that. Her body is burning right now and i left my medical book that i written down for elisha in the h2 hummer" Lucy said.

I nodded my head and smile a little at least they kept me with my friends and adoptive brother.

"So, Ladiesman217. That is your ebay username, right?" Simmon asked.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and i ran with it" Sam said with a lying tone.

I shook my head slowly. Sam was a bad leir to tell the truth. I layed my head on lucy shoulder. I was feeling tired, burning, i felt my eyes haven't dimmed down yet. But mostly i was scared for some reason i wanted to be in jazz servos again, i wanted to feel safe. Lucy noticing my action and looked at ricco with worried eyes.

"hey man, Can you turn the A.C on. My friend here isn't feel well here" Ricco said.

Simmon glares at him with a raised eyebrow then he looks at me. Wonder what was wrong with me. " What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She running a fever. Lucy here a medical apprentice but she doesn't have her book. So my advise is turn the A.C on since it the only thing that can lower the fever" Ricco said.

Simmon nodded his head as he did, He turn the A.C on. Once i felt the cold air against my burning skin. I felt nice. But i still feel like i was in danger.

He had gone back to interrogating with sam, mikaela, ricco and lucy. For some reason I was not bothered yet. Until he said the ' i-can-do-whatever-i-want-and -get-away-with-it badge'. I sniffled as chuckled there. Ricco was caught off guard by it and smirked at my laughter. I even snapped my head up for hearing mikaela parole and he dad in jail

I sat up and turned my head toward simmons " Right, And let me guess ' i'm gonna lock you up forever' But do you know who this is?" I said as i pointed beside me with my head. My eyes were still closed.

Simmon look at where i was pointing my head and asked " No, who is he?"

"Ricco Lennox. Son of the Captain William Lennox and... " Before i could finished. The car had slammed into something hard. I jerked forward a bit, until i realised the car had been lifted and the hood broke off and landed back on the ground. I felt the A.C turn off and Felt the cold breeze from outside the car. But soon i heard a very familiar voices.

"You assholes are in trouble now. " I said.

"Gentlemen" Ricco said.

"I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus prime." Sam said.

"Taking the children was a bad move" Optimus said.

Did he just... I AM NOT A CHILD. I need to teach this bot the ages of humans geezes i am only a few years younger then sam but in the same grade at least.

"Autobots, Relieve them of their weapons" He said.

"Freeze" Ironhide turn to Ricco " You alright Ricco?" He said.

I ricco glanced at ironhide" I'll be fine once Elisha eyes are done glowing" ricco said.

Ironhide turn his head toward me and he did see how bright my eyes were glowing. They were glowing to the point where they were almost purple due to the mixed color of red and blue.

"I'll Take those and My lil Eli" Jazz said

I started to blush. I think i heard jazz right. I turned and looked up as i open my glowing eyes and saw jazz hand over up. I watched the guns leave the man in black suits and felt jazz picking me up and break the chain that was connected to the cuffs on my hands. I looked at him and smiled lightly and climbed onto his shoulder and started to huggle one of the cords to his neck.

I felt my heart thump a couple of time but it also skipped a beat. What was this feeling. I heard ricco and lucy get out and mikaela gotten all of them out of cuffs. I watch ricco walk over to ironhide who stepped in front of his protectively like a father and son motion. Lucy ran straight for ratchet and ratchet picked up and cradled her close to his chest like they meant to be.

"Yah A'right Eli?" Jazz asked.

I nodded and mostly shook my head in a yes and no at the same time. Jazz looked at me confused. but then he felt his shoulder plate heating up from my body, my eyes were growling bright. Jazz was beginning to worried about me. My temperature was passed any more human body was suppose to be. I felt a scan run through me and i look at jazz. I didn't even hear bee pop cap came off and started to piss on simmons and the other guys. I was to busy staring at jazz. I mean he a good looking bot. His visor was amazing and i wanted to see what his eyes truly looked like.

I wasn't paying attention to what was below me. Until i heard Ricco burst out laughing so i took my chance to sneak a peak and saw the simmons has stripped down to his white tank top and boxers that had S7 and hearts on it. I let my jaw automatically dropped, until i tipped over and let a small laughter escape.

Jazz heard my laugh and it made his smile. Optimus saw the reaction of his medical officer and Lieutenant as he smiles at this. He even saw how protective ironhide had gotten over ricco. I turned my head to ricco. "Hey ricco isn't it your turn to interrogate him?" I said.

I saw the smirk form on ricco face. For some reason i heard popping sounds coming from his knuckles. Ricco walked over and between mikaela and sam. " Now it's my turn " Riccon grins. " What's is sector seven? How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my friends parents? " ricco said.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons said.

"No?" Ricco tilted his head like a psychopath would do as he goes though simmos pockets who was protesting and pull out the badge " Do whatever you want bagde right?" Ricco asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmon said.

Ricco growls as he slammed a fist into simmons gut. Simmons groans " Where is sector seven?" Ricco said.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Simmons said.

"I asked the questions here, Now Where is sector seven?" Ricco said.

I could tell he had that captain tone in him. I could really tell he was a lennox. But Simmons did the most stupidest thing ever. " William Lennox Son, right. Did you hear what happen to him and his team. They gone missing and haven't been found." He said.

Ricco eyes widen but then re-adjusted as I watch ricco throw his fist into simmons nose, soon i heard a creak. Yep, That's ricco, He just broke the guys nose. Ouch. I watch ricco walk away toward ironhide with a furious look. Ricco doesn't take people lightly for speaking bad about his family including the man he look and admires so much.

Before i return my attention to the group of people. I saw mikaele handcuffed to each guy to guy then to simmons who was cuffed to the poll. But what i didn't realised that one of the guys had their cell phone on speaker. I started to heard a distance alarms going off and getting closer. I looked over and my eyes widen. " In Coming!" I said loud.

Optimus saw what i meant and turned to his team and us" transform and hide" Optimus said. Ironhide and ratchet transformed first and lucy and riccon got into them. Then jazz set me down and transformed into his vehicle mode as i got in. Bee followed along. I watched optimus grab sam and mikaela as we drove off. I got to see were optimus went to hide. He went under the bridge and that was it.

Once we gotten far away from them. We came to a stop. I quickly gotten out of jazz vehicle mode but ricco and lucy were quicker. I ran to go get sam but i was caught in their arms. I started to scream to sam because i was worried from my older brother. We saw the helicopter go under the bridge as we heard a scream from mikaela. My eye widen as i heard sam scream as well. "SAM!" I yelled. Ricco had his arms wrapped around to hold me back. I struggle to break out his arms but he was stronger then me.

I heard bee engine revved and he drove off. I watched as he made it in time to catch sam and mikaela as i relax but once bee got up sam and mikaela ran after him. Then i heard the broken voice scream from bee. I froze and stood there watching, watching the same man take her brother and mikaele into the helicopter and bee was carried off. Until everything cleared up and optimus came walking toward us. Tears in my eyes falling.

"Elisha, they are gonna be fine" Ricco said.

I ignored him and walked over to jazz, only to side behind him with my arms wrapped around my chest.

"Oh elisha" Was the only thing lucy could say. She knew my eyes had not dimmed down. Not once. Ratchet came over and bend down. Holding a small book to luck " I believe this is yours " Ratchet said.

Lucy took it quickly and read it as she looked up at me every second " Ricco this isn't good. She passed the phase of not calming down. I never seen this side of her. Her eyes almost purple ricco" Lucy said.

Ricco nodded his head and looks at ratchet " Ratchet can you scan her?" ricco asked.

I wasn't paying attention to jazz, ironhide or optimus talking. All i was in, was my own mind. Hiding the fear in the dark of my mind. Then i shiver, feeling something go through me. I looked up and glare at jazz but he didn't return the look. Then i turn to see ratchet was scanning me. I sigh.

" This... This is amazing. She has Energon in her blood system. She is one of us." Ratchet said.

Optimus turned to ratchet " Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. As for her Carrier, Human terms for Mother . I may have a clue who he/she is. For her Sire, He is unknown to us. She might be the last sparkling the all-spark has created before being sent to earth." Ratchet said.

Ironhide crossed his arms, and glares at me. I sat there silently. Ironhide stomped his foot, snapping me out of my trans and glares at him. " Are you listening, Sparkling?" Ironhide said.

I waved my hand " yes i'm listening. I'm a cybertronian human blah blah blah" I said. A small yawn has escaped from my throat and out of my mouth. I started to feel my eyes droop down. I was trying to stay awake but i was failing terribly. I heard a lot of metal shifted and turning. I turned around and saw the autobots transformed into their Alt modes.

"Guess it's time to go?" Ricco said.

"You got that right kid" Ironhide said.

"Wait go where?" I asked.

"To the all spark of course" Lucy said.

"But what about Sam, mikaela and Bee?" I asked.

"They'll be fine. I think sam can handle them for a while" Ricco said.

"Oh sure Like he handled the first time he saw bee stood up" I said sarcastically with my arms crossed. I was tired. I was moody and pissed that these autobots wouldn't do anything to save their friend or my friend and brother

"Listen, Elisha. We will find them and get them back. All of us, until then just give it time. If my dad there with them he will help them. Sector seven for all i know doesn't exist in the dictionary let alone files. " Ricco pointed to jazz " Now if i were you and stop moping around and get in that vehicle so we may go please" Ricco said with a calm but stern tired voice.

I nodded my head and got into jazzs alt mode, i sat in the driver seat. I heard ricco getting into ironhide and sat in the same seat he sat in. His head was on the wheel. Lucy got into ratchet driver seat and it seems she disappeared into the back. I believe she was tired as well. I saw ricco disappear by lowering the back of the driver seat backwards.

I heard the autobots revving their engines as they began to drive somewhere. I had no clue where but i knew i should've listen. " Eli, You should sleep as well. Ricco and Lucy had already fallen asleep by now" Jazz said.

"I'm fine jazz. Don't need to worry about me. I stayed up this long before i can manage" I said calmly. I set my hand on the steering wheel and rubs it. I felt jazz shiver and i smile a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Done. Sorry it's a long wait. I'm trying my best to do this without the Movie. Remembering parts and Adding part to it for only Elisha POV is the whole story. **

**R & R and enjoy.**

**10/1/13 10:00Pm CLM Out**


	3. The connection The plan And sam&bee!

I laid my head on jazz's steering wheel and sighs. I won my battle of fighting to sleep or stayed awake. My body gave up on sleep and i lifted my head to rest my chin on the steering wheel, I jumped as i heard not jazz's voice but riccos.

" _Good morning Ladies, today we have our special guests, The autobots, taking us somewhere we have no fucking clue to where_ " ricco said with a small chuckle hidden behind his cheerful tone.

I groan and stared at the radio " You just love ruining my peaceful mood, don't you ricco" I said toward the radio.

_"Ricco, It's too early, Go back to sleep "_ Lucy said with a slight moan of annoyance.

"_ Aww you guys are no fun "_ Ricco said.

" Are we even there yet?" I said with a groan as i slam my head against the steering wheel.

I heard a roar of laughter coming from ricco. I groan even more of the annoyance. My head was hurting, My body seem to calmed down a bit as if i was freezing but i loved it. Jazz vibrated his driver seat and i smiled. He knew somehow to make me happy. Then a loud, Gruffy booming voice came through the radio.

"_ Sparkling, We will be there soon. Just keep your as the human say ' shorts on '. _" Ironhide said through the radio of jazzes.

I raised an eyebrow, i open my mouth but jazz beat me to it "_ Hey hide, she has a name ya 'now. I think it be useful if ya use it"_ Jazz said.

I blinked and smiled a bit. My heart raced when i heard his voice. UGH... Great i know this feeling... love... but why jazz? I kept asking myself that every time, Even in my dream i was wondering about why it was jazz that made my heart beat skip.

I heard iron hide grumble about something over the radio. I blinked as i started to think. ' _If i'm one of them, then who is my mother?'_ I thought then i froze. I heard a voice in my head. I knew i heard this voice before. But where was the voice coming from. I looked side from side of the inside of jazz vehicle mode.

"Is something wrong eli?"Jazz asked.

"No i just thought i heard something" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Like what? " Jazz asked with concern.

"A Voice. That's all " I said. It was only truth since i was the first to hear the voice but it sound like it was familiar. Where did i hear this voice at. To my wonder, I haven't notice the autobots had stop their vehicles. Jazz open the door for me. I turned my head and blinked once i felt the seat belt strap came off me. I got out and watched the autobots armor shifted and listen their gears shift within the armors as they stood up in their Bi-pedal form.

I turned my head once more, seeing lucy and Ricco standing by their temporary guardians. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as they showed dark rings around them. I raised my head and looked at the sun that had raised up already. I must of stayed up all night worrying for my brother and his crush... No i wasn't worried for her that was a plain out lie. I was more worried for bee. I sigh and felt a jazz move and i follow after him.

I stopped next to ricco and lucy. " So what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but we need to find a way to get to sam, mikaela and bee" I said.

"I know.. But we need to stick with the autobots" Ricco said.

I nodded my head and thinks. I looked at ricco as something in my head snapped " Ricco?" i asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me " what is it?"

"Don't you have your emergency number to lennox number?" I asked.

He blinks and within second you heard skin slapping against skin. Ricco had face-palmed with his head shaking from side to side. He shoulder began to shake with a chuckle " i totally forgotten about that. " Ricco said.

I laughed a bit at ricco. I turned to lucy and crossed my arms and smiles. Lucy looked at me, my eyes finally dimmed down, but she saw that glint in my eyes. She knew my leadership kicked in and she stepped forward " Ricco, Call lennox and tell him he has a second team ready and waiting for him" Lucy said.

Ricco nodded and walked away as he pulled his cellphone out, he wanted a distance away from us to he could talk more privately. I couldn't blame him really. I turned my head and listen to the others.

"Please let this work" Optimus said.

"Fire it up, optimus" Jazz said

Optimus raised the glasses up, as a blue beam shot out from his optic's, only to show a map of the location of the All-spark. I stood there and looked at it. My eye widen with shocked. Lucy moved closer to me. My eye began to glow as well.

Lucy looked at me and shook me. I shook my head and turned to look at lucy" What?" i asked.

"You eyes began to glow?" She said.

I blinked for a second then that voice came '**_ I know who you are my sweet sparkling '_ ** the voice said in my head. I stood there still, only to lose my vision, lucy began to call for me but her voice began to fade, until everything around me blacked out.

'**_ who are you_ **' I asked in my mind.

_**' i'm surprise you do not remember me my sweet sparkling. You are just like your sire. Kind-sparked, protective and Brave**_** ' ** the voice said in my mind.

**' _Tell me who you are!? What happen?! Where am i?!_'** i said with a fright.

_**' You in the all-spark. My sparkling. I am... Chromia**_** '** she said. My eyes widen. Wait... I'm ironhide sparkling... How is that possible.

_**' It's possible because i sent you to earth when you were only a sparkling. You have to open your bond. I will ask the all-spark to give you, your cybertronian form and weapons '**_she said.

I stood in the darkness shocked. I was trying to bring all this into my brain. I glared into the darkness. I blinked a couple of times. My eyes were glowing more then i felt something open. I felt the presence of someone feelings. Confused, joy and lost.

_**' what is this feeling'**_ i asked.

_**' you have open you bond to your sire. He doesn't know of you yet and it's time you return to the real world. My sparkling. your name is Heaven**_** light'** she said.

**_'Heaven_ light?'** i asked but before she could answer. I felt something as if i was slipping away. I heard her saying something ' _time to go back ' _ but i didn't want to go. I found my mother and i being sent back.

Before i knew it, i open my eyes, they were still blowing bright. I blinked my eyes. I turned my head and saw lucy and ricco mumbling about something. I sat up just in time to hear optimus speak.

"the code." iron hide said.

"The code on these glasses indicates the all spark is 230 miles from here" Optimus said.

" I sense the decepticons are getting ready to mobilize. And i believe someone has awoken from their slumber" Ratchet said as he turned his gaze toward me.

"I told ya should of sleep" Jazz said.

I shook my head and stood up calmly, Lucy turned and ran toward me, helping me up as well.

"What happen Elisha?" She asked.

"I just... blacked out... I heard a voice and it was strong" I said.

"Same voice ya heard when ya were in my cab" Jazz said.

"Yeah, that right. Ratchet, you knew who my father is, and you never bother to tell him" I said.

Ratchet body stiffen a bit as the autobots turned to him and looked at them. " What is she talking about ratchet" ironhide said.

"Ironhide, relax." Optimus said.

" I'll explain later, we have an all-spark to find" Ratchet said.

"They must know it's here, as well. " Ironhide said.

"What about bumble bee" Jazz said.

"We can't just leave him to die" I said as i ran up to them.

Lucy and ricco followed shortly " And become some human experiment!" Lucy said.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would wanted." Optimus said.

I snorted at optimus and looked away. I stood in my spot as i could only think what was on my mind. I wanted to save my brother and my autobot friend. But i couldn't do anything. I looked at the autobots to try and figure out who was my father. I tried to re-open my bond to him as i watched and saw ironhide stiffen up a bit. I felt the confused, Lost and joy in his optic's.

Wait... That's him. He's my father. I wont tell him yet. Not yet. I looked at lucy and ricco then back to the autobots. I stood there blinking my eyes and listening.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race. " Ironhide said

"hey ironhide, Don't start that crummy shit on us. " Ricco said with a smirk. Ironhide looked down at him and send a smirk right back at him.

"Were we so different? They're a young species. " Optimus looked at us three and smiles " They have much to learn. But i seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Optimus explained.

I smiled a bit and shuffled my feet on the ground as lucy smiled and ricco pounced on us from behind with his arms around out neck as we chuckled and lucy giggled at each other.

"You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails. I will unit it with the spark in my chest" Optimus said.

My eyes widen as i froze in my spot, Ricco didn't move and lucy she cover her mouth. I closed my eyes, letting the image of optimus being destroy by the all-spark.

"That's suicide. The cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Ratchet said.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." I kept my eyes closed frozing the tears back. Riccon sighs and rub the back of his head and lucy began to cry. I wrap my arms around lucy neck and pulling her into a hug. "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all "Optimus said.

Ricco walked over to ironhide and lucy made her way to ratchet. I walk toward jazz as they transformed into their alt modes at the same time optimus did. We three climbed into our respective guardians. We heard optimus call out saying ' _autobots roll out_ '

"We Roll" Jazz said.

Once we began to drive, i lean back. Still holding in the tears in but i sigh.

"You a'right Eli?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" I said.

" Are you sure Eli? " He said.

I smiled lightly as my heart skipped another beat. I began to rub the driver seat of jazz as he began to shiver. I heard his engine roar to life as i giggle.

"Please, Do not stop. It feels so good" He said.

I raised an eyebrow in enjoyment as i still rub his driver seat. He began to shiver more. I let out a chuckle and moved my hand to the steering wheel and began to rub his steering wheel. I heard something kick off as if it was his... cooling fans.

" E-Eli S-Stop" He said with a stutter

I stopped rubbing his steering wheel and looked at him. I smirked at him" Is something wrong jazz?" I asked.

"N-no not really. It just that um... I'll ah tell you later" He said.

I nodded my head and chuckle. I knew i was smart but knowing certain spots to jazz inside cab that were sensitive, i beginning to wonder what being a cybertronian was gonna be like.

"Hey jazz, is it fun being a cybertronian?" I asked.

"We'll without ta war and ta fighting then yah it's fun" jazz said with his calm and cooling voice.

I blinked and nodded my head. I think i understand a bit now but i am still unsure about it. I heard the radio go off and i smile " Hey jazz can you search a song called Demon hunter 1000 apologizes? " I asked.

"Sure thing Eli" He said as he started to scan the stations for it. I smiled lightly, listening to the sound of stations beginning skipped. Before i knew it Ironhide, ratchet, Lucy and Ricco voices came through the radio. I jumped from it and blinked.

: _Ratchet, Explain. Who is the sparklings sire? What did she mean by you haven't told him?_: Ironhide said.

:_W-wait. You mean one of the autobots are Elisha Father?:_ Ricco said.

:_Yes, And i believe she found out as well. Elisha, I know you're listening. You hav-_: Before ratchet could finish.

"Open a bond i know. I can feel him, He's close. He is confused about who has a bond to him but yet there joy and lost of someone close" I said.

:_ Elisha. How do you know this?:_ Lucy said.

" Remember the voice i told you about. We'll it was my mother, she contacted me through the all-spark" I said.

:_ Elisha. Are you somehow connected to the all-spark?:_ Optimus asked.

"I don't know. But she told me i need to get close to it. I will give me my Cybertronian form and weapons. She said her name is Chromai. I was sent to earth. My guess is to keep me safe" I said.

Everything went silent. Only five... no six minutes passed and they started to speak again. I jumped at ironhide voice. It was calm, gentle and kind, a side i have never seen or heard :_ Chromia used to be my spark-mate until we split. she hurt me deeply, almost killing me. I never knew she had you. She never wanted any sparklings but i did. I wanted a sparkling a family. I just never thought she hid you from me and never told me about you. But now i have a full reason to protect humanity. To protect you and To protect those who raised you now:_ Ironhide said.

: Let me guess, you also never thought that '_ i'm a sire _' " i said.

Ironhide chuckles echo through the radio. Ricco laughed a bit but it sounded nervous. Lucy squeals in delight that i had found my father i guess. I sigh and jazz stayed quiet and so did optimus. Ratchet even went quiet.

It took us a while to get there until we saw a familiar Yellow and black camaro. I rolled jazz window down and stuck my head out as i yelled " BUMBLEBEE! SAM!" I said with a loud excited voice. My eyes were glowing brighter, almost as if they were pure sky blue.

: _ELISHA GET BACK IN THE CAR YOU CRAZY BITCH:_ Ricco roared through the radio with laughter. I slide back inside the car and smirked. I was happy to know my brother was safe. I was cheering in my heart.

I saw optimus make a swift and screeching turn, listening to all 18 wheels grinding against the road as ironhide, jazz and ratchet did the same. Only to speed up to catch the Camaro with Sam and Mikaela in bee. Jazz vibrated his driver seat i was in and i had to smile. My heart was racing. The feeling of jazz vibrating his driver seat made me feel more relaxed.

I felt my father bond with less confusion now. He had high hopes, love surging though the bond, joyment and it felt like he was ready to smash some decepticons. I was actually ready. Ricco was in ironhide driver seat, placing a set of bullets in his ' _stolen_ ' pistol. Lucy was climbing into the back of ratchet hummer, reading herself with a medical kit.

Today was gonna be something dangerous :_ Elisha, I contacted my dad he'll meet us there. I'm gonna scare him today for scaring us :_ Ricco said through the radio.

" Understood that ricco. Make sure you do your little trick shots " I said.

I heard ricco chuckle through the radio. But this feel i keep having for some reason i knew my dreams were coming into a reality.

* * *

**There you have it. The next chapter of Elisha POV. A little Excitement going here between Jazz and Elisha. Please Review and Favorite. I posted two more Stories that should be read. I believe me i think i detailed enough in one of them.**

**Enjoy. (5:26am 10/4/13 CLM Out)**


	4. MC Before the battle Transformation

**Forgive me the long wait. I been busy working with others on the stories. Anyways. This story is up on Mibba. It's the first to be updates then this is seconds. Still have to wait though. Plus I'm getting to the last chapter of the movie. The biggest battle. Yes I added a little disturbance to Elisha transformation. I had to add some type of detail in to it. **

**I need a few good reviews on this about **

**30: reviews to get the link to Cyberlover new chapter**

**40 Reviews: (of your choice) to have an oc of yours to be added into here.**

**50 Reviews: To make a new story of your choice of gener (No horror) **

**60 reviews: To see Elisha three pics of her being sparkling-youngling-fullgrown. (Cybertronian not human)**

* * *

Me, Lucy, and Ricco were all in our guardians still, Following the Yellow and black camaro in front of us. For some reason, i can feel the all-spark close and my guess is that sam and mikaela has gotten it.

: _Hey Elisha! Look behind us. Military jeeps are following_: Ricco said through radio.

I blinked and poked my head out of window and saw who was follow. I smiled big. " You know ricco, i think your dad is following us " I said with a laugh.

: _Oh boy, Elisha we are gonna have a proble_m : Lucy said.

"What do- " I looked through the drive window and saw what she meant. A City... Mission city. Our final battle is gonna take place here, but i feel like this isn't our final battle. I shivered as the images from my dream.

Jazz vibrated his seat once again and i smiled lightly. I didn't realise my bond to ironhide was still open but i was sending out enjoyment, happiness and love. But then i jumped at ironhide voice... I still can't keep my guard up on that.

: _What's going on in that cab of your jazz?_: Ironhide said with a fatherly tone.

Uh oh... Ironhide, I mean sire is now being the father who always wanted his sparkling. I got the feeling he ain't gonna let me go for a while now. It was bad enough that ron has to worried about me.

" Ironhide, nothing going on here. Stop being a worried wort " I said with a smirk. I felt the confusion from ironhide bond. I laughed at his confusion. Jazz engine rumbled in laughter as well.

I heard a 'hmph' sound coming from the radio and i had to laugh again. I never felt this much happiness in my life time. I may have problems in my life. I lean back against jazz driver seat. I closed my eyes and tried to see if i was able to send the images of my past toward ironhide through our sire-creation bond. My mind was thinking other wise. It was like running like a machine.. No i am a machine that's in human skin, human system and human brain.

I felt the cube getting closer as i open my eyes and lean over to the radio. " Bee, can you drive up beside jazz?" I said.

I head bee replied : _What for elisha_ : bee said through the radio stations.

_"Just do it. Please_ " I said lightly and calmly.

: _Elisha don't even think about it_: Ricco said.

" Shut up Ricco. This is my chance! " I said. I saw mission city getting closer. Bee moved back and pulled beside jazz. I rolled jazz window down. Yes i'm crazy. " Mikael, roll down the window" I ordered.

I watched her nodded her head and she did. I pulled myself out of jazz moving cab, pressing my feet against the window seal of jazz. I felt jazz move closer bee and all it took was one good push. I leaped over to bee side, grabbing a hold of the top of the roof and planting my feet on bee left window seal.

"You know, your crazy right?" Mikaela said with a shocked look.

I grinned " Of course. Unlike you, I'm ironhide daughter. Ratchet got the proof " i said and slides into the front of the seat, doing my best not hurt mikaela or sam but all i got was ' ouch ' or ' watch were you step ' i couldn't help but chuckle. No i will never, ever giggle, too girly girl for me. Once i made my way to the back of bumblebee cab and sat down.

" W-wait wait.. your telling us, your Ironhide daughter?" Sam turned to me with a shocked looked.

"Ya" I said with one simple word.

"H-how did or do you know?" Mikaela asked.

I patted the all-spark cube as i felt a jolt course through my body and systems. My eyes began to glow purple. I heard my mother... carrier.. how ever they call their creators. I fell backwards against the back of bee seat. Jazz was trying to call for me. I heard ironhide voice through our family bond. Even bee was trying to call me.

My vision went black once more. I was suck into the darkness. I heard that same voice. When everything turned white, i realized i was standing in air.

_" Chromia? Mom?" I called ou_

_"I see you finally recognize me as your carrier" She said._

_"I have too. Why didn't you tell ironhide about me?" I asked._

_I heard her sigh as her image appear. She was all dark blue. The only spots were noticeable was black on her protoform. " I didn't find out about you until ratchet discover i was sparked. You see i never wanted sparklings and tell ironhide, it would made him keep his hopes of us still being together." She told me with a small sorrowful sigh._

_" But why though, why keep me when you could of off-lined me?" I said. I started to realize i was talking more like cybertronians then humans._

_"Sweetspark, when i first saw you, you gave me hope. I have never thought i seen a beautiful sparkling as you. You never cried when you sparked out of me. You were very strong like ironhide. Heaven light. The femme moonracer was the one who helped me give spark too you. But i knew i couldn't keep you on cybertron, the war was closing in and i have to get you away. By the time i got you to the last of the pods. It was big enough for only one. I put you in there and put the coordinates in for you to go. After i pass, i pray to primus to save my last remaining spark into the all-spark to see you " Chromia explained._

_"I think i understand now " I said with my arms crossed._

_Chromia shrunk into a human form, her hair was black, white skin, dark blue shirt and normal jeans, shoes were black and her eyes were the same crystal blue. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled lightly " You grown to be a beautiful femme, my sweet sparkling " She said._

_"I... Thankyou" I said lightly but still trying to gather all the information i had learn._

_Chromia raised her head and placed her hand son my cheeks " Listen me " I heard her voice change from kindness to seriousness " This is my last time seeing you. The all-spark has already given you your armor and your weapons. You have to do the rest. Sweet spark you have three multi-colors. black, blue and white. That is how you earn your name Heaven Light. You light our spark and guide our happiness to primus. Please, Be safe " i felt her kiss my forehead and look at my eyes " Your optic's will still be the same. I always wonder how your optic's came out like they did. And that makes you special. Save them, Save the one you love. Don't lose them " She said._

_"I won't " I felt her leaving and i crossed my arms and nodded my head. She faded away for the last time. The white light around me, disappeared into darkness. I heard tires screeching to a stop. I heard unfamiliar and familiar voices._

I sat up and pulled the cube close to me. I climbed out of bee cab and stepped onto the ground. I turned my head and saw Lucy run toward me and tackled me into a hug. I didn't budge nor felt her hug but i wrapped my one arm around her " I'm fine Lucy" I said.

"You worried us half to death! What happen?" She asked.

I began to try to explain everything to her. My carrier was told me everything of how i came here of how i'm human and now cybertronian. I looked at the cube and smiled. Chromia used the last of her life-force to speak to me and now she with this primus. I sigh with relief until i heard a small pistol being cocked. I turned and saw ricco walking to lennox.

"When ricco said he gonna scare the shit out of will he meant it" I said lightly.

"Yep" Lucy said.

I stood there watching ricco walk behind will and epps. He grabs epps by the neck and pull him to a head lock. The unfamiliar army men turned and pulled their assault rifles to Ricco. Lennox was trying to get them to lower their weapons.

"Remember me Dad? I told ya we have a second team here?" Ricco said with a smirk. His crazy smirk. He head epps in a tight head lock.

Lennox will looked at ricco confused, until he recognized the voice " At ease men! That's my son! " Will called out. The army men lower there weapons and glared at Will. Will walked over to Epps and ricco " You scared the shit out of me boy" Will said with a chuckle.

"Wait this is Ricco. Our Ricco?" Epp said as he struggle to get our of the headlock.

"Damn straight ya black ass. " He release Epps and turned to ironhide " No offence Ironhide" Ricco said but only got a huff from ironhide.

Ricco turned back to Will, only to receive a family hug. There was laughter and joy between the two. A few pats on the back and they let go. I walked over to them calmly and slap my hand on ricco back. He yelped and rubbed his back as he glares " ELISHA! " He called out and hugs me.

"Yeah yeah hugs hugs. Can we please just get this over. Decepticons are coming" I said.

Will nodded his head " ALRIGHT MEN, LETS GET SET UP NOW! " Lennox said as he ran off with army. Ricco picked up a army dufflebag that had his things in. He turns to me and glares. I crossed my arms.

"At your orders ma'am" Ricco said.

"I may be a girl.. Scratch that. A WOMAN but i am no Ma'am to be tampered with. Get those guns set up and have your sniper and Pistol ready. I want you up High VERY high got it" I said with an enjoyful tone.

The autobots began to transformed into their bi-pedal forms. Ricco nodded his head and ran off in the opposite direction. I turned to lucy and glares at her. She walked over and saluted as if i was her commanding officer. " Any orders for me, Elisha?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, Keep anyone is injured safe, Patched up and healed as fast as you can. You'll work with ratchet and the army medical officers. " Lucy was about to turn away and walk " AND i will be known as commanding officer. You know i don't do the whole commander thing to well unless things are to hellish " I said with a smirk

"Understood commander Elisha" Lucy said with a joking tone as she ran off toward ratchet the medical team. I wanted to get everything set up and prepared before hand. I looked at the cube in my arms and walks over to sam. But i decide to make a turn and head toward jazz.

Jazz looked at me and pulled a small smile. He lower his hand down and i stepped up onto his hand. I was raised up face to face, Visor to eyes. I smiled and placed my hand on his face-plates. He nuzzled my hands and smiled. " Jazz, you be careful understand" I said lowly.

"Of course, Eli" Jazz said with a joyful smile. I sat down on his hand and looked at the cube. I pulled the cube to my chest, but for some reason i still feel connected to it. I looked up at jazz and rub my hand on his face-plates. I felt loved toward jazz, not as a friend nor brother more then that.

Ironhide looked over at me and jazz and smiled lightly. He walked over to us and scooped me up from jazz hand as i squeaked in a girly way. I heard a few laughter and chuckles. I was pressed lightly against ironhide face as he nuzzled me like a father would do.

"Listen sparkling i - "I cut off ironhide with my hand raised.

"Heaven light. That's what chromia called me. I accepted the name because i loved it. " I said lightly. I wanted my iron...Sire to know what my cybertronian name is. I saw his smile widen, his optic's brighten more. He loved to hear my mot...carrier name. But i know he will find someone better.

"Alright, Heaven Light. I want you to be careful as well. I never knew about you when i was on cybertron and i just found you when i didn't realise it. I could not lose you again" Ironhide said in an admitting tone.

I nodded my head and wrap my small human arms around his large ass face " I know... sire. I found you too and i am glad i did. Now i know what i am, Who i am and where i belong. If anyone tries anything i will kick some serious ass" I said with a smirk coming across my face.

"Good, I do not want anything to happen to my sparkling" Ironhide said with a serious but joyful tone. I felt him send a wave of pure love, happiness and a bit of fear of losing me. I send the same reaction back to him. He lower his hand down and i got off. Once i did. The cube began to glow. My hair began to fly up. My eye began to close even brighter.

Ricco was on the roof of the large building. He looked down and his eyes widen. Lucy turned around and saw this. They both were staring at me. Then i heard them "ELISHA!" They both screams for me. I stood there ignoring them. The light grew brighter. It stared to blind the people and the autobots.

My body began to change. My skin, muscles, veins, the whole body system faded away, leaving nothing but bone only to be replaced with metal, energon veins, cords and wires. A Protoform skin formed around my body. My body began to grow taller. I realized that i was only few feet and an inch under ironhide. 15 ft 4 inches. I looked at my protoform. My eyes changed from normal to metal optic's as they stayed their same color.

I felt my armor forming around me, around my arms, thighs, elbows, wrist and ankles. My feet turning into pedes. My head changing into a helm that matches ironhide. I my waist was thin and curvy. My arms were a bit thin but bulky, even my legs. The colors in my armor began to show, The main color black. The second color blue that cover the parts there couldn't turn black like the knees, shoulders, parts of my helm, wrists, ankles and pedes. Then the last color white. It came around the edges of my armor throughout my whole armor body.

I felt my arms get a bit heavy. I looked and saw two Neutron Cannons on both my arms. I was shocked to see what was on my arms. Cannons, Like my sires . I smiled lightly. I began to think i was finished until i saw my chest plates open up. My eye... optic's widen. I watched as my human heart change into a glowing light sky blue spark. I awed at my spark. Once i closed my chest-plates. I realized my change was complete.

I heard the voice " your transformation is now complete, my sparkling. It is time to join our cause of battles. " The voice said. I realized it was chromia but it felt like an message only. The light around me disappeared. I fell backwards. Jazz quickly moved under me and caught me. The autobots looked at me surprisingly.

Jazz lifted me up onto my pedes as i grip onto his shoulder. I looked up at jazz as i saw i was a bit smaller then him. If i was able to blush i would now. My mixed optic's staring at his blue visor. I saw the worriedness in them that was replaced with joy.

"Eli?" Jazz asked.

"It's me jazz" i said calmly.

Jazz visor shined with joy as his smile grew. He pulled me into a hug then i heard him wish " You scared me. Ah thought Ah lost Yah there" Jazz said, squeezing his arms around me.

I dimmed my optics and brighten them. I relaxed in jazz arms and hugs him back lightly. " I..I'm sorry for worrying you jazz" I said lowly.

"It's a'right, Eli" Jazz said as he rested his forehelm against mine. I realised how close his face way. I pulled back and felt something kicking on. My cooling fans. I shuffled my feet and turned to ironhide. He stood there shocked as i waved my servo to him. He shook his helm and walks toward me.

"Primus, You look like chromia but a bit more of me in you" he chuckles as he saw the weapons on my arms. His smile grew into a smirk " Think you can handle blow some cons up as a weapons specialist daughter?" He asked.

"As crazy as this sounds sire " I saw him smile ever more when i called him sire. God.. Primus... Whatever.. I think he enjoying this too much "I always been ready for something like this. I have to say i would be proud to be called your daughter, Once i see how powerful these are" I said lightly.

Optimus walked over and set his hands on my shoulder " Elisha, I know this may be a bad time to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked

"Of course optimus." I said with a serious tone. He nodded his helm. I felt my body shiver and i turn my gaze toward ratchet who smirked. I raised an eye brow when i saw a wrench coming at me. I quickly ducked as the wrench came and smacked into ironhide head. I looked at ratchet who had a dumbfounded look on his face as i smirked.

Lucy burst out laughing " When she lives with me. She knows when to duck when things come flying at her" Lucy said

Ironhide turn around and rubs the back of his helm. He grumbles in his gruff attitude. He glares at ratchet with his arms crossed. I could feel the annoyance coming from out Family bond. I had to laugh at him because of the large dent in his helm.

"Still she could of warn us she was gonna transformed into one of us. But anyways, She full cybertronian, No signs of Organic or a Techno-organic in her." Ratchet said.

"Are you positive ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"100 percent positive optimus" Ratchet said.

"Just like carrier said. I was gonna be fully cybertronian once i get close to the cube. She no longer with the cube anymore. Her life-force is gone" I said with a sorrow. I have found my mother and now i lost her but somewhere in me she was still there.

We heard a jet flying passed up. I scanned it quickly to see if it was army, Air-force or military. It wasn't. It was a cybertronian. The first flier i seen. I turn to sire and jazz and they looked at me.

"That's starscream, He is a decepticon and the first one you'll see" Ironhide said.

"Not really, We ran into barricade while i was still human" I admitted.

Ironhide optic's dimmed and turned away with a 'hmph' " Just hope these con's are not inexperience then Starscream or megatron" Ironhide said.

Jazz nodded his helm in agreement. I knew the battle was beginning soon. I walks over to ironhide and jazz and stood between them. My sire and the one i fell for. I want to protect them with my life. But i got the feel there more then meet the eye in this battle.

* * *

**(5:16 am. 10/16/13)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I been busy anyways this story is on mibba**


End file.
